


High School Sweethearts

by watercolorwoman



Series: Persona Rarepair Week - Ryukoto [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, F/M, Pining, Romance, ShuAnn but not enough to tag it properly, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolorwoman/pseuds/watercolorwoman
Summary: Makoto always had that little tattoo on her arm for as long as she could remember. It bothered her to no end; what did she need a soulmate for anyway? Love didn't matter to her, it's not like there was a specific blond troublemaker she was hoping could have the same one...Nope, no way.Day 7 for Rarepair Week: Soulmate AU
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona Rarepair Week - Ryukoto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	High School Sweethearts

Makoto knew early in her life that the tattoo on her arm meant something. She didn't realize the symbolism of it until her sex education course when she was 12 and going through the same awkward puberty as everyone else. The idea of a soulmate, and finding someone with the same tattoo meant everything. Especially to a classroom filled with horny pre-teens learning about love. 

There was a sort of symbolism in the tattoo, something that connected you to your soulmate. The classroom erupted in conversation. Those who could show off their tattoos, did. Several of her classmates had beautiful tattoos of flowers or bold ones like dragons. She even remembered someone in her class had a majestic pink bird on them. 

What did she have? 

The outline of a skull with a crown above. She couldn't even hide as well as some of the others. It was on her right arm, directly above her elbow. Makoto already hated it; why would she want a skull on her arm? 

"What about you Niijima? Show us yours!" One of the girls asks in class. The others watched from a distance, peering eyes waiting for a confirmation. 

"Oh, mine is on my upper thigh. I can't directly show you unfortunately." Makoto lies, smiling with the full intention of never showing anyone. She was grateful for her sleeve covering the tattoo.

And that's exactly what she did; She maintained long enough sleeves at all times to hide her arm. She kept the description of it as a secret as well, as the years wore on, so did the novelty of it. For everyone, it was just another part of their daily lives. 

Most of her classmates were comfortable showing it, a symbol of love yet to come. For her, it just meant the idea of rebellion, and she didn't want that. All Makoto wanted was to make it in the world. 

She moved up in the chain of her high school. As a first year she was on the student council already supporting their president as secretary. She moved up to vice president her second year and won the official president title in a landslide election her final year. 

The absolute last thing she needed was the image of the student council president tainted by a skull on her arm. She spoke to all the teachers, eventually leading her to the principal's office, and in his good graces. She could go anywhere she wanted after graduation with his recommendation. Things were looking up. 

Until, they weren't. 

Makoto was miserable, alone. No friends, and with waning disapproval following the Kamoshida scandal breaking. Suddenly the eyes that admired her position were cold, assuming she was secretive and assisted in hiding the truth. She knew nothing. 

She stayed that way, until the Phantom Thieves became a huge part of her life. 

"Thanks Makoto!" Became a common phrase, and it was actually genuine. She liked the team members, more than she could've ever imagined. They all had their flaws, but they all supported themselves through it. She felt wanted, understood. 

She'd completely forgotten about the tattoo whole working with them. Why would she even consider it? She likes everyone and was friendly, she had no reason to pursue anything with any of them… right?

It's not until she's at the train station, right before they go in to fight Kaneshiro, that she starts to think otherwise. 

"Hey Makoto! Can I, uh, talk ya about something?" Ryuji taps her shoulder in the station. He gives her a lopsided smile, and even more lopsided explanation of a team attack. 

She absolutely adored the idea, and the way he explained it was oddly charming… 

Oh, oh no. 

After confirming their idea and agreeing to ask the star, she has to keep her head down to avoid him seeing the slight pink on the upper parts of her cheeks. There was no way she was falling for him of all people, right? 

Makoto realized it's wrong, totally wrong. She already had this aura to her; everyone, even the Phantom Thieves, assumed she had one of those beautiful tattoos and would end up with some rich smart man in the future. She kept up the same lie about her upper thighs. For the most part, it works. Everyone ignores the idea, and she's able to keep her growing crush a secret. 

Months later, the day of their beach trip makes her nauseous. She didn't have a tattoo for them to see on her thigh, how would she wear a bathing suit? When it rains the whole week, it pours and washes away the fear. She feigned sadness, and in a way, she was upset. Especially since she kept eyeing Ryuji more and more often. It was hard not to, truthfully. 

He was still well built despite not being on the track team anymore. He had this big child-like smile anytime he shared one of his bizarre ideas. There was a passion she admired, that even though he wasn't the best academically, he put his all into everything else into his life. 

She was head over heels for him by the time the next semester starts up, and she was just going to have to deal with it. Inevitably, she'd graduate, the Phantom Thieves would eventually disband, and she could forget this crush happened. 

It would've been far easier for her if she didn't find out Ann and Ren had the same tattoo shortly after the team completed Okumura's palace. It was painfully obvious they had feelings for each other; even she could tell as soon as she joined the team. They simply didn't reveal their status until the semester started, the two holding hands in hallways and whispering into each other's ears. She'd seen Ann's tattoo on her right side of her back before over the summer, and eventually Ann showed Makoto a photo of Ren's back, same tattoo on the left side. She'd just… have to deal with someone close to her finding their soulmate so easily.

It made her look in the mirror a few weeks after, late in the evening after a tiring experience at the cultural festival. She wore a tank top, her tattoo in full display in the comfort of her own home. Why did she have to have something so out there? Even now, after awakening to her persona, it felt strange having it on her arm. She tries to cover it with her hand, but the crown still peeps above it. 

Nothing would hide it, and eventually she'd have to come clean about it. For now, she could get away with hiding it. It's not like anyone else talked about their tattoos, why start now? 

She forgets about it again, and tries to move on from Ryuji. It unfortunately happens by itself, with everything that happens in Sae's palace shortly after. Akechi's betrayal, Ren's near death situation, the Phantom Thieves going after a major politician, her sister's mental state. It was a difficult time, but her friends were there for her every step of the way.

The night her sister drops Ren off at LeBlanc, she goes outside in the middle of their reunion to get some fresh air. She feels the beginning of winter against her body, the occasional cold breeze hitting her. The sound of a bell follows and… of course, Ryuji. 

"Hey, you doin' okay?" He asks her. His face was earnest, clear concern coming across in the way he spoke to her, "I know it's been kinda weird with all this shit goin' on." 

"I'll be alright." She sighs, "I sometimes wish everything would slow down. Ever since Haru's father died it's been non-stop for the team. We don't have a chance to rest either, not with Shido’s palace." 

"Yeah, I totally get ya. Um, listen if ya ever need anything, I'm here for you." Ryuji says. This is perhaps the most serious she's seen him in a while. Granted, she's seen him serious before, but usually it was followed by anger or frustration. He just cared about her. 

"Likewise, I'll be here for you as well. Both in the metaverse and out of it." 

It wasn't a lie, she tells herself. It felt like one, because she couldn't complete the rest of her sentence, not without feeling like she was setting herself up for failure. Even if she did tell him, it's not like he'd like her that way. She'd just… have to keep denying herself the feelings. She could throw herself back into the Phantom Thieves, focus on training for the difficult fight against Shido. 

That's what she does, the next time they're in Mementos. She thinks of herself, her training, and ensuring the team was well taken care of. She kept her team alive with constant healing, something only really Mona and occasionally Ren could do on this level. They would be fine, going further down and getting stronger. 

One of the few times they leave the Mona Car for treasure, further away than they normally are, they're ambushed. The hits come fast, faster than she could heal. Ren was down his typical healing personas, and Ryuji and Yusuke weren't healers themselves. She couldn't attack, she had to keep them all alive. With every one of her moves, she watches the team around her get more and more exhausted. 

Ren slips up a move, the final shadow eyeing him directly. Before he can attack Ren, Ryuji jumps in to protect him. Yusuke finishes the shadow off shortly after, but Ryuji tumbles and falls a few feet away from them. 

"Oh my god!" Makoto shouts, the main team running over to him. She looks at Ryuji, rips across his clothing. 

"We're going to go back to the others and bring the car over here so Skull doesn't have to go far. Queen can you heal and watch him until then?" Ren asks her. 

"Of course, we'll be okay." She pulls his arm around her shoulder. "We'll go over to this corner okay? Away from the main tunnels in case other shadows are around." 

Yusuke and Ren run off in one direction, Makoto and Ryuji in the other. He groans quietly, the pain seeming to take him. She sets him down gently against the wall of the tunnel, using the little magic she has left to heal him. When it isn't enough, she pulls out healing items from her bag. With the rips in his clothing, she eyes a black line on his arm. Right under it, there was a clear cut. 

"I might have to rip up part of your sleeve to get to that part." Makoto explains, reaching for it. 

"Uh, w-wait!" Ryuji protests. "I can do it myself, just uh, look away or something'." 

"Are you worried about your tattoo?" Makoto asks directly, a small bit of hope appearing in her mind. 

"It's stupid, it ain't as cool as like Ren and Ann's. They get some bad ass, god looking thing and all I get is a stupid outline tattoo." 

Her heart goes into overdrive, but he still had a cut needing to be healed. "I promise I won't make fun of you. I'll show you mine right after okay? You'll be the first person to see it who isn't my family." 

"Whoa…" Ryuji's eyes sparkle. Makoto knew the weight of the situation, but if she was going to be rejected now was better than never. "Aight, fine. Heal away, Queen." 

She pulls slightly at his sleeve, going in for the cut. Time slows down as she pulls the other part in the opposite direction, his tattoo being revealed to her. She keeps her cool as she heals, but she feels her body wanting to give in. 

When she pulls away from it, she lifts the sleeve back up to cover the scar forming on his arm, but keeps his tattoo in full view. The exact same tattoo as hers. It all makes sense to her. A skull with a crown? She should've realized it months ago. 

"Yeah it's kinda stupid." Ryuji nervously laughs. "Uh, it don't mean much I think. I've always kinda liked skulls and stuff, but uh, I don't know what the crown means." 

"Queen." She pulls her sleeve up as far as it goes. It's tight around her upper arm as she pushes it enough to show him the same tattoo. His eyes widen, "I'm the crown. Skull and Queen." 

"Holy shit." He whispers, his eyes still on her arm. He grabs her hand, pulling to get a closer look at it. She turns as red as the walls around them, "I can't believe it." 

"I don't want to push you at all into this if you're-" She's cut off with a swift kiss, the hand moving to cup her face. She sinks deeper into the kiss, happily reciprocating the feelings. After breathless moments, they pull apart. 

"I'm psyched it's you. You have no idea how long I've been crushing on ya." He laughs. "Like Ren's been dealing with my shit for months now."

Everything felt like it was falling into place. "I completely understand. Although I imagine my feelings may have been sooner than yours."

"Try me," He smiles. 

"Do you recall the afternoon we talked about the team attack?" She giggles. "That was the first time." 

"Ha! I've been crushing on ya ever since I saw you on Johanna. When we first started with Kaneshiro's shit." 

A loud honk erupts into the tunnel. She looks down at the two of them. She was essentially sitting on his lip, her hands on his chest and his against her back and waist. Ann sticks her head out the window. 

"You two better get in here and tell us everything!" Ann shouts. Futaba sticks her head out in the window behind hers, arms flailing around. 

"I called it! You two were WAY too weird to not love each other." Futaba shouts. 

Makoto jumps off of him, pulling her sleeve back down. She holds her hand out for Ryuji to pull himself back up. He takes it, but doesn't let go until they go back up to reality and depart for the day.


End file.
